


Mac and Yums

by CaptainTarthister



Series: Breakfast Smut [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Filthy, Fucking, Kinky, Oral Sex, Pastry Bang, Pastry Kink, Pastry fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Squint and you'll see fluff, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: “Jaime—” she cried out, feeling the pressure. Her eyes opened. “What—what—”“Hush, just keep your legs spread,” he whispered, climbing over her, holding her legs far apart





	Mac and Yums

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catherineflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherineflowers/gifts).



> I think this is the porniest I've written. I was blushing while writing this! 
> 
> ____  
> A shoutout to catherinflowers for introducing me to yum yums! Cutest name for a pastry, and also the naughtiest! She suggested a funny and porny tag but for the life of me I can't remember it now! Damn it!

_Takes place a week after the events in Muff and Frappe_

With the temperature dropping to negative levels this week, Jaime was beginning to see the convenience of either him or Brienne possessing baking skills. And investing in a badass gourmet coffee machine.

He hurried down the street as much as his heavy, bulky clothes allowed, clutching the package of warm pastries to his chest and balancing the tray with the macchiatos in his other gloved hand. He took the front steps leading to their building, his breath leaving in white puffs. Usually, they shared the breakfast run—Brienne taking care of the food and he the coffee.

But it had been so cold last night—the coldest for the week, according to the news—and his cock was truly the warmest and the safest from freezing and falling off when inside Brienne. She couldn’t sleep with it buried in her throat, and he was bound to slip out of her pussy in sleep—the Seven knows they’d tried sleeping with his cock inside her. Her ass, high and tight from her daily run on the treadmill with the stubborn, unyielding passage, was the perfect haven for his poor, shriveled cock, even for just a while.

Brienne was a dream in so many ways. Gorgeous, sapphire eyes, sexy, horsey laugh, legs magicked to life by the Seven. He’d hit the jackpot and knew it from the first time he tasted her pussy soon after their first date. She was a heady, addictive blend of musk, woman, and unique exotic spice.

There was hardly anything Brienne said no to when it came to fucking, although she blushed the cutest tomato-red when consenting. Thus, he had fingered her in the dark of a packed cinema, stuffed his cock down her throat while at the park in broad daylight, fondled her tits under a sweater and kept his finger in her tight pussy as they had lunch or dinner at a restaurant. In bed, he had tied her up, handcuffed her, fucked her with dildos and vibrators in all orifices. Played with her nipples with clamps and chains. The only thing they hadn’t used were gags, blindfolds and masks—he loved her ecstatic screams and the way her sapphire eyes got dilated when she came, then how soft and sleepy they looked afterwards. He came the hardest looking in her eyes.  

She agreed the fastest when it came to fucking her in the ass. His buttoned-up, blushing girlfriend of two years and best friend for life had a naughty streak thrown in with her innocent enthusiasm. Lube was part of their regular shopping list—testament to how often they used it.

But because it was so hellishly cold last night and she really didn’t want to navigate the slippery sidewalk so early in the morning for their food, she only agreed to take his cock in her ass if he took charge of the entire breakfast. He agreed but wanted to fuck her twice there. She groaned yes.

Jaime danced a little in the elevator to keep warm and kept at it as he shuffled and jogged down the hallway toward their apartment.

The apartment next to theirs suddenly opened, and out came their surly, red-haired neighbor Tormund. Jaime smirked, pretended to tip a hat to him. The other man glared at him before stomping away. Since Jaime and Brienne hardly got any sleep fucking last night, then neither did Tormund.

“I’m home,” Jaime called out as he opened the door. Warmth. And gods, that sexy, lingering scent of fucking. He sniffed appreciatively and removed his cap, his coat. “Baby, let me feed you. Get up. It’s actual food, I promise.”

He put the packages on a table by the door to put away his coat, jacket and gloves. Taking them back in his arms, he walked further into the apartment. Last night’s clothes lay scattered everywhere—his shirt and jeans, her sweater and pajamas. He picked up her still-moist lavender panties from the floor, sniffing it deeply. _Delicious._

Pocketing it, he called for her again.

Brienne snored in response.

Chuckling, he went to the bedroom with the food and coffee. More clothes led him there—his t-shirt, boxers. Socks. He left them in a pile at the corner and opened the door.

The smile froze on his face at what he discovered.

Well, how about _that._

Holding the macchiatos and the scheduled pastries against his chest, Jaime leaned one shoulder on the doorframe watching Brienne sleep. His emerald eyes were soft taking in the long, pale lines of her body. But his smile was wicked as he gazed at her naked tits and pussy.

He had tried fucking her awake with his fingers earlier. She responded with yawns and nonsense mumblings. He pinched her nipples gently and she just groaned. So, he left her bundled in the blanket and turned up the radiator before leaving.

For his thoughtful gesture, this was his reward—naked Brienne on top of the blankets, snoring away, her endless legs spread in another invitation that would tempt even the most prudish septon. The floor seemed to tilt under him as he stared at her hairy, swollen pussy.

“Brienne,” he said softly. “Wake up.”

She snored.

He shook his head, smiling as he put the food and coffee on the dresser. He kept his eyes on her, feeling the collar of his sweater press and cling looking at her pale eyelashes, her half-parted, pink-red mouth. His hands shook as he pulled his sweater off, his eyes trailing to her tits.

Covered in freckles and little purple marks from his kisses, her plump nipples were stiff and pointy despite the warmth of the room. He longed to caress the straight line of her waist, the slight flare of hip before trailing his fingers toward her pussy. The pubic hairs covering her slit were still dark, and when she parted her legs some more, he saw the unmistakable sheen of the souvenir from their fucking.

He felt himself stir.

He got rid of his t-shirt and worked on his jeans next. Quietly stepped out of his boots and kicked off his socks as he went to bed. He was shivering but the cold was not a deterrent to his cock, hard and pointing at Brienne like a gun.

“Brienne? Baby?”

She stirred, whimpering, “Sleepy.”

He was about to touch her when a lightbulb went off his head.

Grinning, he got the pastries and the coffee, dropping them on his bedside table. He removed the lid from her coffee and waved the steam in her direction. She sighed and murmured, “Sleeping.”

“But I got yumyums, baby.” He said, opening the package to take out the long, glazed doughnut.

“You eat. I want to sleep,” she moaned, opening her eyes briefly before dozing off again.

Jaime sat on the bed, breaking off a piece of the pastry to dip in her coffee. Brienne sighed and grunted softly, “Unless I can sit on clouds, Jaime, I’m not getting up.”

She turned toward him as she spoke, reaching out to pull him close. He smiled and cradled her in his arms. She looked up at him briefly before burrowing her head on his shoulder. He kissed her on the temple, picking up the scent of dried sweat from her skin and hair. As she sighed, he glanced at her butt, ran a hand up and down the slight curve.

 “Did I hurt you?”

“No.” She mumbled, rubbing her big nose against his chest hairs. He grinned as her forehead scrunched up. “Just a little sore.”

“I’m glad you’re not having trouble speaking, considering my cock spent half the night down your throat.”

A small smile touched her lips before licking them. “Hmm.”

“Come, have a bite.” He urged, holding up the piece of yumyum.

She opened her mouth and he pushed the bit there, making sure she got to lick his fingertips too. He watched her chew then swallow, her eyes closed the entire time. When she finished, she hummed under her breath and dozed again.

He really should let her rest, but naked Brienne was too hard to resist—especially when she was laid out like a buffet of carnal delight. Freckles. Smooth, pale skin. Legs. Prominent, fat nipples. Gods, her _mouth._ Wide. Thick, pillowy lips. Her clumsy, sleepy eating spread the sugary icing around her mouth and chin. So fucking cute and sexy.

He kissed her, licking the sweetness from her lip then dipping his tongue when they opened. Her breath was a burst of summer and sugar, her tongue still sticky from the pastry. Gripping her by the neck, he devoured her mouth.

“Jaime,” she whispered. She looked at him with half-closed eyes. Her cheeks were pink. “I love you.”

“Baby,” he groaned, throwing himself on top of her, smothering her moan with more kisses. They fell on the messy bed, bodies rustling the sheets and pushing pillows to the floor. She opened her legs wide, spread the slit of her pussy. They groaned together as his cock brushed and dragged at her clit.

Fuck, but he was so hard he would fucking spew all over her if she just moved her hips ever so slightly, or if she tugged at his hair. But she was half-asleep and her mouth slack though she was doing her best to match him kiss for hungry kiss. He should let her rest, but her efforts made it so hard to stop.

He was helpless from a willing, wide awake Brienne with her eyes sparkling. When she _tried_ , and gave and gave, watching with heavy-lidded eyes, he was slain.

She sighed when he pulled away from her, thinking he was going to let her sleep. Ah, if he were a stronger man, he would. But he was weak. Happily weak. His kisses covered her flushed neck, teeth raking up and down the sensitive line, making her shiver and coo. As her hard body sank deeper in the mattress in her slumber, he moved down, tugging one of her stiff hard nipples with his lips.

He pulled harshly at it, dragging it over and over from her pink aureole to make her moan and arch. His hands caressed her hips, her face, cupped her tits as he tortured her nipple with merciless, greedy pulls. Her leg bent as he grazed the swollen, puckered tip with teeth. She rubbed against his cock. He smiled and sucked harder on her nipple, making her shriek. The hairy, sticky patch under his cock told of a pussy begging for another hard fuck.

He granted her sudden mercy by pulling away, though he still looked at her with longing and hunger. Fuck, but she was a gift. From the beauty of her eyes, her soft, big mouth, sweet, plump nipples and oft-soaked pussy. Her pubic hairs were wild and thick, for it had been months since she had a wax or a shave. He didn’t have to inhale hard to detect the wet, spicy musk of her pussy.

Her spread legs revealed inner thighs wet with her arousal, as well as the dried trails of his semen. He stopped wearing condoms three months into their relationship, due to two scary times it broke, and he had pull it out of her. She replaced the Pill with an arm implant. Hardly a week went by without fucking at least twice.

He was about to draw the blanket over her shoulders when the pastries seemed to call to him. He glanced at it, then back to her sleeping face, her tits with one of the nipples red and swollen from his kisses. As his eyes rested on her pussy, he mapped out exactly what he wanted to do to her.

Struggling to quiet his chuckles, he reached into the bag again for a yum yum.

The long, twisted doughnut, because of its shape and length, would probably be a dessert most men avoided for fear of comparison but not him. He had no reason to. He liked watching Brienne eat the sugar-glazed treat because she was a little messy. Not to mention the suggestive look of the pastry. Brienne reminded him he was the only person who could sexualize dough products.

He held the spongy dessert gently, carefully to not break it and spill them on Brienne. Asleep, she looked like a well-ravished maiden. He stretched out beside her then rubbed the yum yum on her lips.

Her breathing stirred the sugar, scattering it on her tits. He licked her lips softly while trailing the pastry between her tits, circling one abused nipple. She hummed, licking him back as he teased her nipple with the glazed tip. Then he moved it to the next, twirling and rubbing the dessert on it.

“Jaime,” she whispered. “What are you up to?”

“Nothing you won’t like, baby,” he assured her, biting her gently. She smiled in her sleep.

“I like everything you do,” she murmured, moaning as he licked a sticky, sugary nipple. “Everything.”

“Everything,” he mused between licks and suckles, loving how her fingers weakly threaded through his hair. “Even when I clip my toenails?”

“Sexy. And how you sneeze like a bear.”

He smiled and pulled her nipple in his mouth, enjoying the flecks of sugar and melting glaze on tight skin. Head turning, he lipped the other sweet tip, settling fully on top of her. He ran the yum yum down her side, poking that spot on her stomach that was particularly ticklish. She squawked, holding him by the shoulders as she thrashed. Their pubic hairs rubbed and tangled, and his cock leaked pre-cum into her pussy.

Jaime squeezed his eyes shut, wanting to prolong the foreplay. He knew the relief of sinking in her greedy tight pussy, but he enjoyed teasing her like this. And she felt the same.

He moved down her body, tonguing her belly button, sucking the firm flesh oh her stomach. Brienne seemed to have gone back to sleep for her hands fell from his hair to flop limply at her sides.

He slid the curved, glazed tip of the pastry across her hipbones, lowering his head until his breath ruffled the sticky curls of her pussy. Intoxicated by her scent, he nosed through her hairs, breathing, sighing, until finding her soft, pliant flesh. Brienne moaned above him, her legs moving gently. He smiled, using his fingers to nudge her open, grinning at the barely-discernible squelch.

He almost lost his head when he saw how pink she looked inside, and still gleaming with her fresh juices and his semen. He kissed her gently, drawing a husky grunt from her.

Then he took the yum yum and pushed it in her pussy.

“Jaime—” she cried out, feeling the pressure. Her eyes opened. “What—what—”

“Hush, just keep your legs spread,” he whispered, climbing over her, holding her legs far apart. As he lowered his head to kiss her, she gasped.

“Did you just put what I think you just did. . .in my pussy?”

“Of course.” And then his mouth was on hers. She kissed him back, squirming from the press of the pastry. “Don’t squeeze, we can’t have it breaking off,” he told her.

“You’re unbelievable,” she moaned just before his tongue pushed in her mouth.

They kissed, tongues warring softly. When he was sure she wouldn’t trap the pastry in her pussy, he reached between them and started fucking her with it. She groaned, thrusting her hips, rolling in response with every return of the yum yum inside her. She shuddered through their kiss, fought to close her legs as the sugary surface tickled her pussy. Sticky juices spilled on his thigh, on the sheets.

He startled her by suddenly ripping his mouth away to pull the yum yum out of her—he had managed to stick half its length in her pussy. Grinning, he showed her the dessert, now gleaming with her. Brienne blushed as he wrapped his mouth around it.

_Fuck._

The first time he tasted Brienne made him believe in Seven Heavens. He was not a religious man and didn’t see himself as spiritual either. But fuck. Her _taste._ Otherworldly, womanly sweetness and musk. Ambrosia was three-day-old fries compared to the flavor of Brienne’s pussy.

He grinned at her as his even teeth bit off the tip of the pastry. It was spongy like her pussy, although hers was plumper and firmer at the same time. Her spice was an added punch to the sweetness. She covered her face, giggling as he took one bite after the next. Then he got her attention again by shoving the rest of the pasty in her pussy.

Thenattacked her mouth again.

She gasped and groaned through their kiss, her legs struggling to thrash as he gripped it under the knees to keep her spread and helpless. He loved feeling her as tight as a bow string as she struggled to squeeze around the pastry. No. She will only squeeze around his cock and fingers. He just wanted her spread and open, wetting the dessert.

He tore away from their kiss again to take the yum yum from her pussy. Fuck but it was _wet._ Limp and dripping, he presented it to her with a naughty grin. She blushed and giggled as he caught it between his teeth then leaned toward her.

“Really?” She murmured, a soft light in her eyes. He nodded and angled his head. She opened her mouth and caught the other end with her teeth.

Her cheeks reddened as she tasted herself on the pastry, but she bit and licked through it until there was only crumbs and glaze between them. As Jaime caught her face in his hands, her hands slipped between their bodies to rub his cock. She spread her legs and tilted her hips up.

It was a timeless invitation he would never refuse. He sank into her pussy, his groans tangling with her soft shriek as his cock pushed and stretched the sticky, sugar-flecked passage. He slammed the full weight of his body on hers, kneeing her legs apart to spread her wider.

He ate wildly at her mouth as he fucked her, sawing in and out the hot, tight trap of her pussy.  She sobbed and pulled him by the hair, thrusting her tongue past his lips as she met his hard, hip-breaking thrusts.

He watched her though their kiss, getting harder as the blue of her eyes darkened yet shone brighter with every thrust of his cock.

Stunned by how tighter she felt, how sticky, he gasped, setting her away from him so he could watch her, look in her eyes. She licked her lips, groaning his name. He couldn’t resist kissing her again, nor could he stop fucking her unforgiving tightness, knowing the fight was worth the heaven of their release.

Brienne startled him with a sharp squeal, her entire body pushing against Jaime that he almost fell off her. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as her pussy ripped around him. In the next second, he growled, throwing himself over her and fucking her as if the end of the world was upon them.

And by the Seven, they were going to finish beautifully.

He shouted her name as he came, pouring semen in thick streams in her pussy. As she panted, his thrusts gentled, his eyes wide because he refused to be taken from her eyes. Finding himself drained for the moment, he collapsed on top of her.

 

*****  
Jaime woke up with a start, and the sun high and beaming right in his eyes. He groaned, turning away to seek comfort with Brienne’s body. Her spot was still warm but she wasn’t there. Annoyed, he raised his head from the pillow and yelled, “Where the fuck are you?”

“Easy, my love,” Brienne told him from the doorway, laughing. He smiled as she sauntered in, wearing a loosely-belted robe and two mugs of coffee in her hands. “I was warming the coffee.”

“Isn’t that gross?” he asked, stacking pillows under his head and rolling on his back.

“No. You’re just wasteful,” she gently chided him. She nodded at the bag of yumyums. “You got enough for a football team, my love.”

He chuckled. “I knew we were going to work up an appetite. Now get naked.”

She laughed again but shrugged of the robe. Ah, now that was perfection. High, firm tits, strong waist, her wide hips and long, long legs. Her bush was still covered in the white flecks and glaze of the yum yum. He was glad. He wanted to taste her.

Brienne brought the coffees to bed, with Jaime taking one of the mugs. She put an arm over him, inviting him to put his head on her chest. He liked that.

They had their coffee and ate quietly for a few minutes, sharing the pastry and exchanging sticky, sugary kisses in between bites and sips. Jaime finished the coffee first, thanking Brienne as she put it on the nightstand. With his hands free, he settled back in her arms. He palmed her pussy possessively, watching her blush and struggle to swallow her yumyum.

Good. She was still sticky.

He smiled as her chewing slowed the deeper his finger thrust in her pussy. He saw the moment the first pink of her blush bloomed from her cheeks before overwhelming her face, her neck. Without being told, she spread her legs, inviting more—his fingers, his cock, his mouth. Everything. Anything.

“I love you, Brienne,” he said simply, settling between her legs. He moved until his mouth was right above her pussy.

“J-Jaime,” she breathed.

He winked then spread her pussy open. As she trembled and gasped, he breathed in her scent then pushed his tongue inside.

The taste of her. Sweet and creamy, sweeter and creamier than anything else. He buried his tongue inside her wet folds, encouraged by her cries and the pulls of his hair by her fingers. He thrust in and out of her pussy, wondering how he could stop having her when she tasted so delicious. His tongue circled her entrance, gathering droplets of her own juices, bits of glaze, the melting crystals of sugar.

 _“Oh, gods. Jaime,”_ she wailed, suddenly squirting in his mouth. He slurped every drop, seizing her by the hips and spreading her open wider. He licked her slit a final time before sucking on her clit, causing her to scream again and thrash.

He groaned in satisfaction as he put his head on her thigh. Their smiles were bleary. His lips and beard shone with her juices.

“Come here, you,” she murmured a few moments later. He let her pull him up, mashing her mouth to his lips and tasting herself. He chuckled and hugged her, turning so she was on top of him.

She was heavy and firm, rather than light and soft. She was perfect. He coaxed her to relax on top of him, for it was really fantastic being crushed under her. They continued kissing and caressing each other—she unable to stop from having her palms tickled by his chest hairs, he overwhelmed by her smooth, freckled skin.

“Jaime,” she said between slides of tongue.

“Yes, baby?”

“You do like yum yums, right?”

“Fuck, yes.” As he whispered hotly, his middle finger dipped in the crevice of her ass, sinking in her hot, tight entrance. As she gasped, he continued, “But I’m very particular with my yum yums now.”

“I don’t think I want to know,” she joked in between sharp inhales as he fucked her his finger. “Jaime.”

“But you must,” he playfully coaxed her. “Store-bought yum yum is fine, Brienne. I do hope you would stick them in your pussy for that extra special, very tasty touch. That’s my favorite. My personal Brie-yum.”

She squeaked as he sank the entire length of his finger in her ass. Watching her sweat and blush, he drawled, “Is there anything special you want with your pastry now, my Brie-yum?”

“M-Make me come first,” she pleaded, her throat tight. He smirked as she squeezed him. “Gods. Jaime. Please. Please.”

“Come here,” he grunted, drawing her down and coaxing her tongue to spar with him. Her clit rubbed against his hardening cock as he continued fucking her ass.

She came quickly, his kisses muffling her wails. As her ass tightened around his finger, her pussy juices spilled on his cock. It thrust hard and high between their bodies.

Brienne collapsed with a gasp on top him, nearly cutting off his oxygen if she didn’t roll off at the crucial moment. As he gasped for air, she giggled and turned, reaching in the bag again. She smiled at him as she took out a another yum yum.

“For the love of the Seven, promise me you’ll fuck yourself with it,” he begged.

“I think we’ve spoiled my pussy for the day,” she said, climbing back on top of him. She broke it in half and offered him a piece, which he took with a big bite. “Now it’s your turn.”

“Oh.” His eyes twinkled. “You want that in my ass?”

“Um, no.” She made a face. He slapped her on the thigh.

“You’ll put your tongue in my ass but not a yum yum?”

“Your butt tastes just fine, Jaime.”

“Just fine?”

She blushed. “I don’t exactly have another piece of ass to taste for comparison.”

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

She laughed and broke off another piece. “Never. Now, bite.”

Jaime obeyed. She was up to something. And he was going to love it.

“You said something about my turn?” He said playfully.

“Oh, yes,” she whispered, biting the yum yum in her hand and bending her head to share it with him. As they kissed and nibbled the pastry between their mouths, her hand wrapped around his cock.

_“Fucking Seven, Brienne.”_

He felt her smile through their kiss as she continued stroking him. Squeezed and fondled his balls with one hand while rubbing his erection. As pastry flakes fell between their mouths, she circled the slit on his cockhead with her thumb, spreading the moisture forming there on his entire length.

As she buried her tongue in his mouth again and again, he heard the crackle and rustle of the paper bag when she pawed for another pastry. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her break off a piece.

Suddenly, she pushed herself off him. “Jaime?”

“Hmm, yes?”

“Will you eat this? For me?” She dangled the yum yum over his mouth.

He smiled. “Of course. You’ll keep doing what your wonderful hands are doing?”

“And more,” she whispered, licking the sugar from his lips.

He lay back, taking the yum yum from her to eat. She rained kisses on his chest, sucking on his nipples harshly that he gasped. His cock jerked in his hand.

“Minx,” he muttered.

She giggled, sliding a hot, sapphire gaze at him before mapping her way down his body with mouth and tongue, her hold on his cock firming.

He took another bite of the pastry. As silky glaze and cushiony dough filled his mouth, Brienne wrapped her mouth around his cock.

Jaime groaned, head falling back on the pillows. He fisted the yum yum, crushing it.

His cock popped soundly out of Brienne’s mouth. “Eat, Jaime.”

_How did she sound so fucking sweet and commanding?_

As her hands continued to twist around his cock and her lips devoured him, he pressed the mashed yum yum to his face, tongue flicking at his palm. He chewed, his mouth flooded with more sweetness and watering at the sight of her pale head bobbing between his muscular thighs. He licked his palm clean of the pastry, sugar, as her tongue slid down the length of his cock then up.

Fucking Seven Hells. Brienne just knew how to destroy him. Not only that—she got him to work on it too. Jaime sucked on his sweet fingertips, seeing between their gaps how Brienne opened her mouth wide and took the entire length of his cock inside. He grunted, reaching for her, smoothing her hair from her face the better to see her eyes and her red mouth devouring him.

His breathing growing erratic by the second, he fisted her hair, thrust his hips to her face. Her sigh washed over his cock, making it jerk in her mouth, gagging her. He groaned as she seized him, refusing to be deterred by that minor discomfort as she sucked him hard.

He was the most supreme being and also a willing subject when inside her—her pussy, her mouth, her ass. All-powerful and helpless at the same time. Desperate to satiate a hunger that grew with every taste of her. _Gods fucking Seven._ Brienne’s mouth rivalled the suction force of the most advanced vacuum technologies.

He tapped her on the shoulder, growled, “I’m close,” and tried to pull her off but she slapped him on the thigh, shook her head. He thought he still had at least three seconds but her slap had him howling in surprise as he came.

Semen gushed out of his cock, flooding her mouth so much and so quickly she couldn’t swallow fast enough. Brienne grunted, pushing her face toward the base of his cock. Jaime yelled and thrust for the last time in her.

 Then they collapsed heavily on the bed.

Panting, he saw his cock slip out of her mouth as she caught her breath. She dropped her head on his thigh, hugging his leg. There was no way he could go to work now. He doubted if she even had the strength to get behind the computer and finish a website she was designing.

“Come here. Kiss me,” he quietly told her, making her turn to look at him. There was no mistaking her exhaustion—he felt it too. Yet their eyes burned staring at each other. Gently, Jaime sat up, taking her by the chin. He kissed the droplets of semen on it, licked her throat clean of it before taking the prize that was her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as they kissed, tongues rubbing slowly against each other’s and determined to fuse. She hugged him closer, turning to fall on her back. He followed her, resting on top of her body.

He was reluctant to stop but he really needed to lie down. She mewled too but didn’t really fight to keep him kissing her. But they moved to lie in each other’s arms, Brienne putting her head on his shoulder. Her feet dangled from the edge of the bed.

Reminded of how cold it would get as the day progressed, Jaime threw a blanket over their bodies. He made sure she was fully covered before taking some for himself. He placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

“Stay, Jaime?” Brienne asked, looking up at him. Her face pinked. “It’s too cold to go out, anyway.”

“It depends on your offer,” he teased, bopping her playfully on the nose. “Promise you’ll keep me warm?”

“Warm and happy,” she whispered. “You won’t need anything else.”

Jaime smiled as she kissed him softly on the lips. “You don’t need to do anything to make me happy, Brienne.”

She caressed him on the cheek. “Neither do you.”

Then they both yawned. When they finished, they laughed. He was pleased when she snuggled closer to him, slipping her leg between his thighs.

“We should make everyday a Brie-yum day,” he murmured. “Keep yum yums in your pussy all day so it’s all wet and more sticky. But then,” he said, watching her flush as pushed his fingers in her pussy. “Your pussy is the real yum yum.”

“Seven, Jaime. The rate we’re going, we’re going to ruin all pastries.”

“And isn’t it the best fun?” He played with her clit.

She gasped. “Absolutely.”

Jaime licked her on the neck then got on top of her, spreading her legs. He was hard again.  “Let’s ruin classic breakfasts next. Put maple syrup in your pussy and swipe it with bacon. What do you think?”

“I’ll let you know after I’ve stuck the biggest Dornish sausage in your ass,” she moaned as he entered her. “Extra-spicy.”


End file.
